


In The Sky

by luxuriousvoyage11



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuriousvoyage11/pseuds/luxuriousvoyage11
Summary: Eleven's first experience on an airplane.





	In The Sky

It was sitting in the small seat of the airplane that El was trying to suppress feelings of anxiety and fear. She had felt nauseous all last night and this morning, not knowing what to expect from the machine Dustin told her would launch them 39,000 feet into the sky.

Joyce, Karen, and Hopper had been planning a trip to Disney World for her and her friends all year and summer had finally arrived, thus her current predicament. Sitting in between Mike and Dustin, she bounced her leg nervously and had her hands folded into one another.

Sensing his girlfriend's discomfort, he places his hand on her knee to halt the bouncing. "Relax El, it's okay" he reassures quietly.

Shaking her head at him, she looks into the eyes of her boyfriend of two years. "I'm scared, people aren't meant to fly.”

He couldn't help but laugh, "Oh yeah? Why didn't you tell your 12-year-old self that Miss Telekinetic?”

Typically that would cause her to let out a giggle, but all she could do was give him a tight-lipped smile before she heard “Flight attendants, prepare for takeoff.”

It was when the plane started to move around the runway that she felt tears prick her eyes and hands grow sweaty. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned her face into Mike's shoulder and silently cried into him.

Looking down at his girlfriend, his heart sank when he noticed her tears. He had known she was nervous, but he figured it was just first time flying jitters. He was angry with himself for not realizing she was on the verge of tears all day.

Moving away to cup the side of her face gently, he wiped away the few tears that had slipped from her hazel eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

"Please don't cry El," he said in a hushed tone, "it'll be okay, I promise. It's only two hours and we'll get to see how amazing the world looks from up here.”

His words, while comforting, did little to soothe the anxiety she felt in her chest.

"Breathe for me, El.”

That's a phrase she's grown quite used to over the years. Anytime she woke up from a nightmare at the Wheeler's, Mike always found his way to her and whispered that exact phrase into the darkness.

At hearing those words, she closes her eyes and takes a few slow, deep breaths. She feels Mike softly press his lips to her forehead, mumbling against it "that's my girl.”

Finally feeling somewhat composed, she faces forward and grabs his hand, along with Dustin's, who was trying to give them their privacy during that moment. Squeezing her hand, he, too, reassures El.

"It's okay, the first minute is the scariest part. The rest is easy, nothing the great Eleven can't handle," earning a chuckle from both of his friends sitting with him.

When the planes speed increases and the loud noises from outside pierce her ears, she tightly grips Mike's hand and shuts her eyes.

For the first minute, she thinks of happy memories; the Sunday dinner her and Will helped Hopper set up to propose to Joyce, her and Mike's first date at Benny's Burgers, Lucas teaching her how to ride a bike, her first time meeting Max. She’s only slightly aware of Mike’s thumb soothingly rubbing the side of her hand back and fourth. 

She’s brought out of it when he gently taps her on the shoulder and gives a reassuring nod towards the window he's sitting next to. Cautiously leaning over him, she takes in the sight of the giant green trees shrinking and the clear blue sky. As they get higher, the white clouds appear fluffy and they remind her of marshmallows.

Looking back at Dustin, she takes her sweaty hand out of his and smiles at him in gratitude before placing her head on Mike's shoulder.

"You okay now?" he whispers softly in her ear. Nodding with a sheepish smile, she leans up slightly to kiss his cheek. "Yes, I'm sorry for freaking out.”

Giving her a warm smile, he shakes his head. "Nothing to apologize for El, I'm pretty sure I peed myself the first time I was on an airplane.”

Unfortunately for him, Dustin had heard the remark and let out a hearty chuckle. “Oh shit, that’s great. The guys are totally gonna hear that one.” 

Narrowing his eyes at the curly haired boy, he shoots him an annoyed look. “Don’t you dare Dustin! I’ll never hear the end of it, I was only like seven or eight.” 

While she drowned out the sound of the two bickering boys between her, she remained tranquil as she looked out at the fluffy marshmallows and bright, blue sky. She’s so grateful for, not only her own courage to escape the dreaded lab she grew up in but, the boys and their parents for welcoming her into their homes with open arms.

Had they not, she might not have had the chance to witness this beautiful view of the world along with all of her other fond memories. 

She leaned on her boyfriend’s shoulder the entire flight, looking out the window and dozing in and out of a light sleep due to last night’s lack thereof. She’d occasionally feel Mike press a chaste kiss to her temple, proud that she overcame her fear in only minutes. 

When the flight landed and they were waiting outside the airport for the car, El looks at her group of friends and announces with a wide smile, “I call a window seat on the flight home.” 

 


End file.
